


Supercut of us

by kamelea



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelea/pseuds/kamelea
Summary: A collection of Peraltiago drabbles and one-shots - to fulfil the world's need for those two dorks' cuteness1. Wishing for comfort2. Potato pancakes3. Coming home to you





	1. Wishing for some comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Those musings that are currently occupying his mind are very gloomy and depressing. But what else to expect to come into mind after a break-up that took place 5 days prior? A break-up of his first mature relationship, when he was finally ready to open up to someone and commit._  
>  Where Jake's dealing with a heartbreak, but Amy's there for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a story inspired by [ hugs prompts list ](https://b99peraltiago.tumblr.com/post/182593576366/hugs-prompts-list) list posted by [ Kufikiria ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria) on Tumblr, cause it's a common knowledge we don't get enough of Peraltiago hugs on the show :D this one is covers #9 'a comforting hug', enjoy!  
> The title of this fic comes from Lorde's great song "Supercut"

The loud music and pervasive noise of a party was irritating Jake to no ends. If it was any other Saturday, he would probably be inside dancing, singing or doing any other activity that was considered as "partying hard". But not today. Today, he sips his drink in solitude on Gina's tiny balcony connected to her bedroom, that she strongly forbid everyone to enter ( _"That is the **Enchanted Oasis** and none of you, simple creatures, deserve to set your foot in there"_). And she was very serious about it, so Jake doubted anybody would take the risk of breaking this rule. He did though, because it was the only place he could run away to, without the danger of being disrupted in his misery. Besides, he felt privileged to be here, given it used to be his bedroom. He rested his elbows on the rail and has been buried in his thoughts for the past few minutes. And those musings that are currently occupying his mind are very gloomy and depressing. But what else to expect to come into mind after a break-up that took place 5 days prior? A break-up of his first mature relationship, when he was finally ready to open up to someone and commit. But apparently it was one-sided and not "worth the trouble", he thought with dismay. It was completely natural to think about how everything lacks any kind of purpose or how everybody he cares about is gonna leave him eventually. Or so he tells himself, drowning his sorrows in his drink. Sure, there is a small amount of preserved rationality in his brain, that tells him there are people who care about him - like Gina for example, who basically kicked him out of his apartment as an invitation to her party, which she organized in order to celebrate the 4-year anniversary of "Floorgasm". And it's not an exaggeration - she literally kicked him on his butt to shove him out of his apartment's door, after she threw a shirt and pants at him, shouting something like _'stop whining, girl'_. He also thinks about all the nice things Charles has done for him during this past few days - he baked him a pie, watched _Die Hard_ with him 3 times in a row and was just the best friend there is. Captain Holt and Terry showed him support in their own way as well - Holt let Charles do all Jake's paperwork (after Boyle had begged him for like 8 minutes) and Sarge gave him his favourite mango yogurt saying that it's better for a broken heart than ice-cream. Even Rosa was affected by his state - they were working a case together, and she was weird around him all day, trying to give him sympathetic looks (which were terrifying if you ask Jake) or pat his shoulder. He got so annoyed by it, he asked her at the end of the day to never do this again, and she sighed in relief thanking him. The only person that seemed to be unmoved by his mood was Santiago - she was mocking and challenging him as usual. She even started a stupid bet. Both she and Jake have been assigned on Friday to work with the most lazy cops in the precinct - Peralta had to team-up with Scully and Amy with Hitchcock, so to make things more interesting she put a bet on who will make them eat more candy. As it turned out it was a super-dumb idea since they've eaten so much chocolate, they spend the rest of the day in the toilet, so detectives Peralta and Satiago were left to do their work alone. Besides, Amy felt terrible about their stomachaches. And as much as Jake appreciated Amy treating him normally (he wouldn't stand Santiago's pity), he also felt kind of... disappointed? He considered Amy to be his friend and it hurt him a little, seeing that his heartbreak didn't affect her really. But, as he assumes, that was just their dynamics to mostly tease each other in order to express their feelings.  
And even though he's aware of all those things that the squad has done for him, he can't help but feel lonely as hell.

Suddenly a sound suggesting someone's stumbling through Gina's room, breaks Jake from his thoughts. He turns around to look at the intruder and slightly smiles seeing it's a drunk Amy. She's steadying herself on the bed, probably from the fall that caused this whole noise.  
"Shhhh Amy, shhhh." she's muttering under her nose, clearly not aware of having a witness of her actions. She looks up at Jake and grins widely. "Hi, Jake. I saw you coming in and figured that I can too." that is not a sentence that would come out of a sober Amy Santiago.  
"So, what's you're saying is that you saw me entering a bedroom and decided to follow me? You're a creep, Ames. Or maybe you're trying to seduce me?"  
She laughs heartily at his words and slips onto the balcony, that is so small she pushes Jake gracelessly towards the railing in the process and leans on it as well.  
"Wow, what a view!" it seemed at first like she was about to retort to his remark, but got distracted by the skyline of New York. Jake wonders 'how-many-drinks-Amy' has graced him with her presence - she distracts easily but she's also kind of loud. His musings are answered quickly, cause Amy starts to spin clumsily, moving her elbows way too much. "Why aren't you on the dance floor with us? It's a dance-themed party after all." so, it's a '3-drink-Amy'.  
"Didn't really feel like it." Amy stops and makes a 'drunken-sad' face and Jake thinks she looks cute when she's pouting.  
"I hate seeing you like this, Jake. I don't know how to deal with a 'sad-Peralta'." her eyes are shining, reflecting New York's lights, as she looks him deep in the eye. She throws one arm around his shoulders ponderously "I know a 'happy-Peralta', an 'annoying-Peralta', a 'frustrated-with-Amy-being-a-better detective-Peralta' even" he can't help but smile at her, "but I'm lost when it comes to this Jake." she pokes him on his chest, still wearing a sad expression on her face.  
"Well, then there's two of us." he says in a defeated voice, looking at his drink.  
"I've been a shitty friend this week, haven't I? My attempts to cheer you up lead to Scully and Hitchcock's indigestion."  
Jake chuckled quietly.  
"Well, it was kind of funny when Hitchcock smeared chocolate on all of your paperwork."  
"Ha ha." she imitates a sarcastic laugh. "Ok, I admit - it wasn't my best idea."  
He can feel her gaze on him, as he stands with his side to her. She rests her chin on his shoulder with her arm still enfolding his form. It's a very shy display of affection but Jake's still hit by it - he feels himself relaxing and realizes he's been craving for some kind of physical comfort. He could really use a hug right now. He turns slightly towards Amy and wonders if it would break some kind of boundaries of their friendship. But it seems that Amy knows exactly what's on his mind or gets his body-language invitation and embraces him tightly. He's embarrassed a bit by how eager he is to encircle his arms around her, but decides to ignore it and just enjoy this moment while it lasts. He buries his head in her hair and inhales her scent in contentment. Jake's aware how ridiculous they may look for an bystander - her standing on her tiptoes, almost hanging on him because of her loss of balance and him holding her closely with a drink in his hand. They're both a drunken mess, but it doesn't change the fact that Jake feels warm swelling up in his chest.

"You'll get over it, Jake." her breath tickles his ear as she speaks after a while, "You know why?"  
He doesn't answer her verbally cause his mouth has gone dry from all of the emotions, but he shakes his head in her hair.  
"Because... _I'll beee theeere for youuuuu_ " she starts shout-singing in his ear and he draws back with an honest, loud laugh. " _When the rain starts to pour, I'll beee theeere for youuuuu_ "  
"Ok, the moment's over.  
" _Like I've been there befoooooore_ "  
He tries to cover her mouth with his free hand to silence her but she's just unstoppable. This is the worst cover of _'Friends'_ theme song he's ever heard.  
" _I'll beee theeere for youuuuu_ "  
"Be quiet, Santiago!" he chokes from his laughter.  
" _Caaaaaause you thereeee for me toooo uuuuuuuu_ " finally she stops her horrible singing but he doesn't stop grinning.  
"I thought '3-drink-Amy' was supposed to dance, not sing."  
"I'm still evolving" she shrugs with a bright smile.

She takes his hand and pulls him inside, insisting that he owns her a dance and Jake thinks that maybe - just maybe - there are people that will never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you also sing the Friends song on a regular basis or it's just me? I guess I spend a bit too much time rewatching 'Friends'' episodes :D  
> Anyway, I plan on posting here all drabbles/short stories that would come to my mind - if you have any prompts, feel free to ask!  
> If you liked it, leave a comment or kudos! It will brigthen my day :D you can also find me on tumblr @kamekamelea


	2. Potato pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You want to cook for Amy?! That's like the third most erotic thing you can do for a woman, Jake!"_  
>  Where Jake wants to cook for Amy, as a big romantic gesture, but things don't exactly go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically 9000 characters about food... and I guess Jake's love for Amy, but what do I know.  
> It's also kind of inspired with prompt #33 from the [ hugs prompts list ](https://b99peraltiago.tumblr.com/post/182593576366/hugs-prompts-list)

"You want to cook for Amy?! That's like the third most erotic thing you can do for a woman, Jake!"

Peralta could swear Charles's eyes turned into the shape of two hearts, when he asked him for some relationship related advice during their lunch break. It's been almost 3 weeks since that memorable evening, when Amy came over to his place to announce 'let's screw _light and breezy_ ' and those were the best 3 weeks of his live. He really wanted to show her how much it meant for him but since he wasn't too good with romantic speeches (even though Amy seemed to be moved by his speech at Dozerman's funeral, he still wasn't convinced it has been the beat idea to compare his girlfriend to their dead boss) he decided to cook for her. Their one-month anniversary is coming up, so Jake thought it would be the best opportunity to show Amy his hidden skill. During his high school days he actually used to cook a lot for him and his mum, since she was very busy and he had time. He enjoyed it even, but when he started his job at NYPD it became impossible to cook meals, especially since he found it less enjoyable when it was only for himself. And Amy was definitely someone he would love to cook for. Jake felt actually quite confident about his cooking skills, though it wasn't really reasoned, since the last time he cooked something more sophisticated than pasta was over 10 years ago. Nonetheless, the dish that he chose to prepare for his lovely girlfriend were... potato pancakes. It was a common knowledge how much Amy loves going to that Polish place to get pierogi and potato pancakes, so Jake believed it was the best option (despite him being so cocky about his cooking skills, he still knew he won't be able to pull off making pierogi, after he looked up some recipes on the Internet). He shared his idea with his best friend, hoping for some advice, since Charles Boyle was a gourmet and possessed a lot of irrelevant information on food from all over the world.

"So, do you have any tips for me when it comes to potato pancakes?" Jake wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, not to give Boyle an opportunity to get too excited about it - a conversation that contains Jake and Amy's relationship _and_ food? That could become too overwhelming for Charles.  
"Well, are you gonna serve them sweet or savory?"  
"Sweet? Charles, there is onion in them" He's done enough research on the matter to know that onion is like the second most important ingredient "what are you talking about?" Jake's nose crinkled in disgust.  
"Oh, it is very common to eat them with sugar on top or jam even." Charles stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"That's a piece of information I did not expect to learn today" Jake nodded in comprehension with lifted brows.  
"Oh, Jake. There are so many ways to eat potato pancakes - with sour cream, all kinds of cheese - it's exclusively good with one called "gzik" - or some kind of sauce... Oh, fun fact" Charles's face lit up as if he's just came up with the best idea "there is a dish in Poland called "placek po wegiersku" which translates to "Hungarian pancakes", which are potato pancakes with stew, but what's funny is that actually Hungarians don't..." but Jake will never know what Hungarians don't do, cause he stopped listening to Charles. He realized that his friend would be no help and he has to deal with it on his own. And with that resolution, he proceeds to executing the task of preparing Amy's favorite dish for their one-month anniversary that they're about to celebrate next Saturday.

***

Easier said than done. Jake's been struggling with the challenge of preparing potato pancakes for 3 hours now. And Amy is supposed to come over in less than an hour. They both had this Saturday free and Jake invited Amy to his place, but didn't tell her anything about the 'one-month' anniversary celebrations. Thank God, he did buy some flowers and candles in the morning, while doing the grocery shopping, cause right now he would't be able to do this. He finally finished preparing a batch of the dough, but it took way too much time. Who would have thought that grating raw potatoes is such a strenuous activity?  
Eventually he got over with it and mixed the grated potatoes with onion, eggs and flour - Jake was actually proud with the outcome and figured that the hardest part is past him. Frying them should be so much easier - it's not like he's never done that. There's nothing tricky about it.  
Or is it?  
One batch was supposed to be enough to prepare 16 potato pancakes and Jake believed that would be more than enough. If he could go back in time though, he would have done twice as much. The first portion of four pancakes burnt down completely. So, being very cautious with the next four, Jake figured he has to turn down the heat. And that resulted in an undercooked serving.  
He starts to feel panic rising in his chest - his whole apartment is a mess from the cooking, he's still wearing his sweatpants (not the best date outfit, if you ask him) and Amy is supposed to be here in 30 minutes. This is gonna be a disaster. He felt like such a failure - he wasn't even able to prepare a perfect date for his girlfriend, how is he ever gonna deserve her love? Sure, that was way too dramatic reaction given the situation but that's the effect anxiety has over a person. He got really depressed, looking at those 8 ruined potato pancakes, knowing all the arduous work he's done to prepare this dish it's not gonna be recompensated anytime soon. Dominated with profound sadness, Jake puts the third batch of potato pancakes on the pan, not really believing in his success.

Suddenly he hears his front door opening and a cheerful voice greeting him.  
"Hi, babe! I know I'm early but..." Amy stops mid sentence taking in the scene in front of her. There are potato peelings all over the place, a lot of dirty dishes on the counter and a miserably looking Jake in the middle of this chaos. "What happened in here?!"  
Jake feels like giving up, as he sighs in resignation and his shoulders drop.  
"I wanted to make a surprise for you and cook you something. You know since it's our one-month anniversary..."  
"You remembered?" Amy gasps with her eyes wide in shock. Jake feels only slightly offended by it.  
"Of course I did. It's been the happiest 32 days of my life."

The moment Jake finishes his sentence, Amy drops her bag and approaches him in long strides and throws her arms around his neck. She jumps onto him and Jake almost trips, startled by the impact but manages to keep his balance. She encircles her legs around his hips and Jake places his hands on her thighs in order to support her. Amy's hug is so tight he has trouble breathing, but it doesn't stop him from grinning madly. He did not see that coming.

"What have I done to earn such an adorable and spontaneous hug?" he smirks at her smugly.  
She doesn't answer him immediately, instead cups his face in her hands and kisses him passionately. And once again Jake finds himself losing his balance, as his knees go weak from the affection he feels for his girlfriend. She breaks the kiss way too soon for Jake's liking, but still stays in his arms.  
"Just being the best boyfriend ever, who makes me very happy." her smile is so beautiful it melts Jake's heart. Sadly enough, Jake is brought back to reality smelling his third portion of potato pancakes burning. He turns towards the source of the smell, still with Amy wrapped with her arms and legs around him, and curses.  
"Turns out, I'm not as good at cooking as I thought." Only then Amy notices the source of the smell. She frees herself from his embrance and he puts her down cautiously, before reaching for the pan to take it away from the cooker.  
"I had no idea you cook at all." she raises one eyebrow in confusion but there's also a hint of smile on her face.  
"I haven't for a long time, but figured I'd love to cook for you. But now it's ruined, so it doesn't matter." he throws the pan in the sink with frustration.  
"You made potato pancakes? Those are so difficult to make..."  
"Or really?" he asks sarcastically "Wish I'd known that like 5 hours ago..."  
Her smile is so warm and loving, he feels his anger melting away in an instance.  
"And to think just 2 minutes ago I thought you couldn't get any cuter." he doesn't even get to answer this, cause her hands are in his hair and she's kissing him hotly once again.

The potato pancakes are completely forgotten for the next half an hour, since there is a much more enjoyable activity taking place in the kitchen, as Jake places Amy on the counter and engages in an intense making-out session with his girlfriend, which later leads to some _sexy-timez_. And he can't help but recall his friend's words from earlier this week, when he said something about cooking for a woman being an erotic gesture. He didn't think much of it at first, but he has to give Charles that one - he didn't even get to feed Amy with the meal and he still got such a sweet reward.

As they're cooling down from their moment of loving intimacy, trying to catch their breath, Jake smiles widely not really believing how someone can make him as happy as his Amy. He grins like a mad man, resting his forehead on hers and stares deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. And the best part - he sees in them so much fondness and something he doesn't even dare to name.  
( _Could it be love, what he spots in her gaze?_  
After a moment of comfortable silence, Amy's soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts.  
"I got hungry - I'd love to get a taste of that glop of yours." she says pointing at the ruined food.  
"Title of your sex tape."  
He pinches her nose with affection and rushes to make her wish come true.

Jake tries his best with the last four portions of the dough - he doesn't burn them and they're cooked properly inside, so he's actually satisfied with his skill. Especially, when he sees his girlfriend in a disheveled state, as her hair is messy and face still flushed from their making-out, eating his potato pancakes with appetite - that sight warms his chest and he feels a wave of satisfaction washing over him. 

This has been without a doubt the best meal he has ever done.

(They even try to eat one potato pancake with sugar, and Jake's genuinely surprised when he finds them quite tasty actually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first idea for this fic was Jake making pierogi for Amy, but then I remembered it took me like 5 Christmases to make pierogis that are decent at least, so... sorry Jake, you're not ready to make pierogi. Though I still wish I could see it someday...  
> If you liked it, please leave a sign - kudos and comments make me sooo happy ^^


	3. Coming home to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And it's moments like this one that remind her to cherish his constant presence, them sharing a **home** , after months of nerve-wracking separation, uncertainty and longing._  
> Where Amy is grumpy but Jake has the best remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Kufikiria for beta-reading and just being an amazing person <3  
> Also, this is what happens when a lecture is boring. Enjoy!

It’s been a hard Thursday for Amy Santiago.

And it’s not that there’s a particular reason for it, no. No hard or chilling case, no family tragedy happening or a personal related drama. None of that. It’s just that this is a Thursday when all traffic lights are red, and it took ages for people to take their orders at the coffee shop and there was a truck standing at her usual parking space so she had to walk to the precinct, almost running late. This Thursday is this kind of a day when all those little things happen that can drive a person insane and especially a person like Amy Santiago, whose nerves are pretty wrecked on a regular basis.

The rain doesn’t help.

Especially when a car passing by drives right into a huge puddle just when Amy’s emerging from her own vehicle, splashing the muddy water right onto her and into her car. As if this day wasn’t challenging enough with the prospect of having a dinner later with her parents and _David_ , of all of her brothers. 

The front door closes with a loud thump as Amy comes in, a big grunt escaping her lips and she throws the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Jake is there, obviously, lying in a relaxed pose on the couch under their fluffiest blanket, watching another Netflix TV show. How jealous she is of him, having such an awful and tiring day, while her boyfriend - oblivious to her misery - was just chilling out and enjoying his ( _well deserved, of course_ , as the reasonable part of Amy’s brain chimes in) day off.

Jake grins seeing her ruffled silhouette, but she glares in return and another vibrating growl escapes her throat. She expects at least a witty remark about it ( _”When did you turn into an orc, Ames?”_ ) but he’s quiet and it frustrates her even more. He didn’t even greet her or move his butt from the couch to help her, isn’t he going to at least ask her about her day? 

She squints her eyes at him, sending a clear hostile message and he _chuckles_ in response and Amy’s had enough. Being on the verge of bursting out - either in anxiety tears or screams caused by her unreasonable anger - she opens her mouth to scold him but that’s when Jake, _sweet Jake_ , throws away the blanket and spreads his arms wide in an inviting gesture, a soft smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.

“Come here, babe.”

The whole stress and tension leaves her in an instant with one heavy sigh, as she comes closer to her _scrappy and lovable_ boyfriend.

(It’s been already a few months since Jake moved in, time sure flies, so the initial euphoria has cooled down a bit, even if only a little. She’s no longer thinking about it all day long, now this is a routine, a completely normal status that she’s coming back home to _Jake_ , her boyfriend who now lives with her. And it's moments like this one that remind her to cherish his constant presence, them sharing a _home_ , after months of nerve-wracking separation, uncertainty and longing. )

She’s close to collapsing on top of him but he stops her with his palm up. “First, take off your pants.”

And the anger is back, flaring.

“Rude! I thought you want to cuddle, not-”

Jake laughs. At her. He laughs at her misery.

How mean of him.

“Easy tiger. Don’t bite me.” Jake grins widely, still clearly amused by her grumpiness (just as he was from the moment the first grunt emerged from the bottom of her lungs). “Get rid of them, it’s gonna be more comfortable for you to lay down and relax.”

How sweet of him. 

Amy can’t stop the emotional smile, and she doesn’t want to, as she calms down right away thanks to Jake’s brilliant advice, another sweet reminder of what an amazing boyfriend Jake is. She lets go of her tight pants and the rest of her work clothes, folds them neatly (which earns her another chuckle from Jake), and then she melts into the coziest embrace on earth. Jake encircles his arms around her slumped form, locking her in a bear hug and there is his smell overflowing her nostrils, his heart is beating steadily right next to her ear, and Amy’s instantly at ease.

After years of her fighting with anxiety it turned out cuddling with Jake Peralta is the best calming technique there is.

TV plays in the background, Jake’s caressing gently her back and she slowly falls into slumber, a soft beam on her face, knowing that coming back home to _Jake_ will never get old.

 

(When she wakes up from her prolonged nap it’s already dark outside and panic rises in her chest, Amy realizing they’re probably late for dinner with her parents, but then she sees a hot chocolate, steaming in her favourite mug, standing right in front of her and feels a tug on her waist, Jake’s palm hot against the skin of her stomach, him hugging her from behind. She feels safe being his small spoon and he whispers to her ear that he canceled with Camilla, saying Amy’s too busy saving the world. 

What a dork.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy here is basically me this last month lol
> 
> I hate those rains, your kudos and comments would be a ray of sunshine in this awful weather <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my soul <3 you can also come and talk to me on tumblr, I'm @kamekamelea


End file.
